Issei's sacrifice
by Chosen Assassin
Summary: During his fight with Vali, Issei sees just how weak he is compared to his rival. Wanting to protect everyone he cares for. Issei will follow through with a forbidden curse to save and protect everyone. Godlike Issei and Issei/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Title here**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

"**Talking" Scared Gear**

_'**Thought' **_

"Gah!" Issei shouted as he hit the earth

"Issei," Rias Gremory shouted as she watch helplessly from the sidelines, unable to help her pawn in his time of need.

"Hahahaha, is that all you have, Hyoudou Issei?" Vali taunted from the sky in his balance breaker watching as his rival attempted to stand.

"Bastard!" Issei growled while choking out blood.

"Come now I expected more from rival, but this pathetic. If you can't fight properly than how will you be able to save your friends and family?" He continue to taunt, enjoying the rage he was feeling coming from Issei.

"**Partner! You have to calm your emotions, if you lose control of your anger then you will die. Vali wants to torment you to get you to lose focus, do not give him the opportunity. Draig advise through his link with Issei from his left hand.**

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and his muscles. Issei now with a clear mind look down to his left hand. "Ha, thanks Draig."

"**No problem, partner. But I believe it's best if we fall back for the time being to catch our breath."**

"I can't it wouldn't matter anyways, even if I attempt to retreat that bastard would just hurt someone close to me preventing me from fleeing."

"**Ah, I know but if you remain here and keep fighting. It would only be a matter of time before Vali finally finishes you off." Draig worry for his partner tried to reason with him.**

"It's because I'm so weak that I can't even protect my friends and those I care about."

"**Maybe not partner, you still have 'That' don't you"**

Issei's eyes widen upon be remained of 'That' from Draig. The last thing he wanted to hear was 'That'.

"I can't Draig, I-I won't be able to control myself and everyone," Issei look back to see Rias and her peerage, Rias's older brother Sirzech, Azazel, and Michael leader of heaven watching him intently.

"I don't wish to harm anyone if I lose control again."

"**I sense your fears, Issei I know that you don't wish to use 'That' if given the choice but we no longer have a choice here. At your current level," **Issei t'ch at his weakness no matter how much training he put in. He was unable to defeat anyone in a fair fight, sure with his fight against Riser he won, but he got lucky. Riser's arrogance's is what led to his defeat and him constantly underestimating Issei during their brawl. But now Issei is seeing that he had yet to make it anywhere in therms of strength.

The sound of laughter brought Issei back to the world of the living, he look up to see Vali in his white-blue balance breaker, his visor was pull back showing his smirk of insanity as he look down at everyone.

"Hmph, if this is truly all you have Hyoudou Issei, then I'm truly disappointed. I expected much more from my rival but I guess I hopes for you were too high." Issei gritted his teeth, he would not fall for Vali's attempts to make him angry and lose focus. "I think it about time I end this, don't you think?"

Vali flew higher into the sky, he stopped once at the correct height for his attack. He open his blue wings at full length.

"**Half Dimension!" Vali's scared gear call out.**

Pretty soon time and space were being distorted before everyone's eyes. The school itself seem to be pull inwards and outwards like a game of tug-war.

"**Partner! Now's not the time to question yourself. This attack of Vali's will slowly destroy all time -space that's within it's range. If you don't do anything now then everyone will cease to exist."**

Issei shivered at the thought of failing to protect his friends. But with Draig saying to threw away his fears and fight, or stand aside and watch everyone he cares for die off.

"**Partner if you hesitate now when you are truly needed then you only have yourself to blame for your friends deaths." Draig said, he knew that he shouldn't be speaking this to Issei but he needs the push that will awaken him from his doubts.**

No more: No more hiding in fear Issei thought, it's now or never. Quickly reaching into his back pocket, retrieving a knife with a white glow on the blade, with a black hilt. Issei grab the knife in a reverse grip the blade facing his heart, he look back to see everyone watching wondering what he plan to do. Rias had tears in her eyes as she watch Issei from a far. Her eyes widen when she saw Issei say something to her. Because of the distance she could only read his lips, to which she readed perfectly, saying.

"I'm sorry..." Before he stab the knife into his own heart.

Everyone watching from the sideline gasp, jaws-dropped, not saying anything. To shock to comprehend what they just witness, Vali himself stop his attack to see Issei stabbing himself. He was about to speak when an aura of energy and magic exploded from where Issei is.

**Bleach ost – Vasto Lorde Theme**

"Issei!" Rias shouted in fear making her way to save her pawn.

"Rias! Stop where you are don't go any where near that!" Rias stop mid-step, looking back to see her brother Sirzech was the one who shouted for her to stop. He had a serious expression on his face, nothing she had not seen before but Sirzech was always carefree and jovially that he never had to be serious unless he was fulfilling his role as Lucifer.

"Hmm.." Azazel hum solely focus on the rising energy coming from Issei.

"You feel it as well, Azazel?" Serzech question the leader of the fallen angels.

Azazel chuckle under his breath turning to Serzech with a smirk, "Yeah, I already had an idea what Issei was going to do once I saw the dagger he pulled out. Although how Hyoudou Issei" got a hold of that dagger is a mystery to me.

"So what do you suggest we do then?" Michael who had yet to speak since the start of the explosion.

"What are you three talking about? What about the knife, what is happening to Issei? Rias exclaim worry clear on her face.

The three leaders look towards one another before Sirzech was the one to speak.

"Issei is becoming something dangerous, and powerful, what he did just now confirms that he's becoming 'That'." Serzech pause to guage the reactions of the others and of course they were lost. Rias asked.

"What is 'That' what is so dangerous about it, Onii-sama?"

"It's dangerous Rias because of it extraordinary power, power that is said to rival or surpass high-class devils, there has also been speculation that their power can rival those of the original four devils before me." At this everyone minus the Azazel, Michael, and the others shudder with fear.

Something who power rivals or surpass that of the original four maous.

"Also," Sirzech continue after getting everyone's attention, "Although their power is great but what makes 'them' really dangerous is the fact that these beings have no self control. They lose their will and control of their body until they are nothing but killing machines. Creatures born to fight and kill." Sirzech said solemming as he watches the explosion of light receding, the dimming of magic pressure now becoming stable.

The light show now ending, smoke covered the entire battlefield in a blanket of unknown. Everyone watch in bated breath wanting to know what happens next asking questions such as, What happen to Issei? There, a figure could be made out through the smoke, a shadow of a person can be clearly seen. Anticipation, everyone waited for the smoke to clear. Finally the last of the smoke was blown away, the figure was now reveal.

The figure was (6'0) feet tall, he had long brown hair, that reach his mid back. A white mask covered the man's face, the mask had two black lines going down over the eyes from the top of the mask to the teeth. Two demonic horns pointing upwards from a top of the mask. The figure wore a white sleeveless shirt under a black high-collared white coat with many ragged coattails, white hakama pants tied together with a black obi. On both of his wrist were black fluff, and he was barefooted. (Hollow Ichigo's Vasto Lorde form without the black mask instead is white.)

**End Bleach ost- Vasto Lorde Theme**

Everyone stare with eyes widen not saying a word as the masked invidual stood there, unmoving like a stature. Vali was the one to break the silence by calling out to the masked figure.

"Hyoudou Issei... is that really you?"

Rias and her peerage eyes widen from hearing this. Is that really Issei? They thought to themselves unable to grasp the fact that the one under the mask is Issei.

"I ask again... are you really Hyoudou Issei?" Vali call out again

No answer

The figure had yet to move or anything to show that it was alive, but it just stood where it stand not moving.

Then a burst of speed that Vali could not see was backhand down to earth. An explosion of earth and dust fill the air from Vali falling at high speeds.

Issei now stood on high in the air standing upright as if he were standing on land. Everyone from the sideline was shock at the speed Issei move. No one even saw him move and now he standing on air.

Issei watch the carter that he knock Vali into, with his golden and black eyes watching nonchalance.

"As we feared," Michael began.

"He's far more than we thought he would become." Azazel said with a serious expression his earlier mood gone.

"Hyoudou Issei he has become." Sirzech started

"A Fallen Devil!" The three announce together.

**I know the name sucks but I didn't want to call him a Vasto Lorde I'm alright taking a lot from bleach.**

**The fight between Issei and Vali will be the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank Karlos1234ify and The DarkEnd Dragon for the name Forsaken.**

**From now on Issei's new form will be call 'Forsaken' Sounds better than 'Fallen Devil'. Like I mention in my previous chapter I couldn't come up with a better name so FD stood where it is. But now the name will be change to Forsaken. Thanks again to Karlos1234ify and The DarkEnd Dragon for the name. Enough talking let's get into it.**

"A forsaken?" Akeno asked timely the sound of fighting could be heard in the background. Though everyone was focus on the three leaders of their respective fraction waiting for answer. Serzech was first to speak.

"A forsaken is as the name states, they have forsaken who they are for power. In way they could be called similar to stray devils who kill their master for selfish reasons." He pause to catch his breath the next part may not sit well with them, he thought to himself before continuing, "Forsakens are not common but they are known to a very selected few. When a Forsaken is reveal, us Maous." He look towards Serafall who instead of her childish personality she had the look of a mature woman. She silently nodded to Sirzech, "We go through all precautions to keep them secret from the public, at times one or two of us are sent to eliminate them to prevent them from reaching the surface."

"By reaching the surface... do you mean the human world, and are all of these Forsaken evolve from devils?" Kiba asked the red-haired demon who was Rias's older brother and one of the four Maous.

"It implies to hell and the mortal world, there is only one place where a forsaken can be born that place is only known as the void. It's an endless space of darkness, perfect for a forsaken to be produce. After their transformations forsaken seek souls to feast upon and to release the extra energy coursing through their bodies through battle. And no their have been some reports that there have been Forsakens from Angels and Fallen Angels. So far, none have escape but the question remains on Issei, how did he become a forsaken and remain hidden this long?" Sirzech watch the explosions and dust brewing in the sky as the two titans continue their fight.

"But onii-sama, how does this affect Issei what has happen to him?" Rias asked her brother afraid of the safety of Issei. First she was worry sick for him, when he was fighting Vali in his balance breaker now he has become something that is feared by both devils and the two other fractions.

"If I have to guess by evolving into a forsaken, Issei was to have lost his consciousness leaving him wanton, battle-crazed demon who has the power to destroy gods. The Issei you'll knew is mostly liking gone" Serzech said with an impassive face, his voice cold. An explosion occur several feet from where they all stood the wind blowing furiously their cloths ripple against the angry gales of gust.

"_Issei..." _Rias look into the distance to see the demon Issei standing on air as if were cerment. Grief and sadness was seen in the young devil heiress eyes, tears threatening to fall from her beautiful face.

**xox**

.

"Gah!" Vali grunted as he pummeled to the earth at high speeds, after being previously knock down Vali returned with vengeance as he flew into the air to duel the newly powered Issei. Unfortunately any momentum Vali had previously was no longer his, every time he tried to land a hit on Issei, he would just dodge and swat him away like a common house fly. It was beginning to irritated Vali to no end.

The earlier moments of this fight he was kicking Issei's ass left and right, and just when he thought Issei was throwing in the towel he surprises him by transforming into a demon-looking hybrid and bat him into the ground at such speeds that Vali never saw him move.

Struggling to stand up, his body was in pain all over his muscle tense and blood drip from his month and nose, a punch had been strong enough to destroy his visor and break his nose. Vali look up to see the demon Issei looking down at him with those empty black eyes devoid of any emotion.

He gasp when a hand found his face and was gripping him violently, lifting him off his feet which dangled, brought to face level with the empty void that were Issei's eyes. Nothing happen then as the two look into each others eyes, now a word was spoke they just stare at one another.

Soon Issei threw Vali with great strength in the direction of the school. A large explosion of dust obscure the view of the those watching.

**xox**

"The school was in need of redecorating anyway." Rias said dryly with a deadpan look, wondering how she was going to inform Sona of the damages done by Issei who was not within his mind. Akeno giggle into her hand at this, Rias sent a annoyed glare at her vice-president.

"Should we not intervene, if this keeps up they will drag this fight into more populated areas?" Xenovia asked the three leaders. This time Michael was the one who spoke.

"That won't do, before Issei transform he was fighting Vali one on one. After he transform that rule still applied since Vali was in his field of vision when it happen. If either one of you were to charge in, Issei may mistaken you for the enemy and attack you as well."

"But Issei-san would never hurt any of us." Asia said timely believing that no matter what was happening to Issei, he would never raise a hand against his friends."

"That may be with the old Hyoudou Issei, but this Issei currently has no sense of direction, so by fighting him now would result in dragging yourself into the fight." Azazel said seriously, which was unlike him to the occult research club from their first encounter with the leader of the Fallen Angels.

**xox**

More explosion occur within the school as energy shot after energy shot was fired at one another, Seconds later Vali was sent flying with Issei flying close behind. Vali look down in time for Issei to punch him forward at greater speeds. Vali crash to several trees destroying the land, knocking over trees before coming to a halt. Dust blew against the wind from the latest throw down between the two. Issei hovered in the air waiting patiently for the Vanishing dragon sacred gear user to come out.

Vali was found on his knees coughing out blood and several teeth, he gritted his teeth and glared at the ground, rage and anger clear in his eyes.

"**Vali" **Albion the Vanishing Dragon called out to his wielder, **"I believe it's time that we withdraw this fight is no longer in our favor."**

"So your telling me to retreat with my tail between my legs?"

"**For now yes, listen Vali, the Hyoudou Issei you are fighting is not him. Rather you are fighting his instincts. A wanton beast who only lives for battle, fighting something that is solely just their instincts is something you do not wish to fight. It's like fighting a cornered beast."**

"You're worryingtoo Albion still I appreciate the concern, but weather it's Issei or just his instincts he still weak!" Vali stood and spread his arms apart, soon five glowing blue orbs hovered around him.

"**Vali** **stop!"**

"Let's see you stop this Hyoudou Issei." He fired the blue orbs at the unmoving Issei who remain were he stood in mid-air, not making any attempt to dodge.

BOOM

The orbs reach Issei in a blue explosion that obscure everyone's view of him. Vali was laughing in joy at his destruction. "Hahaha, see Albion, you worry too much over the smallest things. Hyoudou Issei is dead, he may have taken one before but five at once is surely a death sentence." He continue to laugh as the smoke finally cleared, he stop to see only for his eyes to widen.

Still standing where he stood was Issei but a blue aura surrounded his form. The aura dissipated showing no wounds or injuries on his person.

Vali was shock, he was sure that his attack would at least wound him but that aura, that blue aura acted as a shield, as not a scratch was seen.

He was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of energy being form. Vali look open but recoil at the sight he was witnessing. In Issei's hand was a spear of light... a light spear, the very same that angels and fallen angels use; yet he was Issei, a human reincarnated as a devil was holding the same weapon that kill him with no sign of pain or discomfort.

He brought his arm back as if he were throwing a javelin, with a quick release he threw the spear past Vali into the forest of trees behind him.

The results were not pretty

The explosion was that of a nuclear explosion, trees were tore from the earth, the ground shook to a level 5 earthquake. The blast was large as it destroy everything in it's path, but surprisingly the blast stop short of the school and everyone present, including Vali who was shock with fear at the destruction that simple light created.

**xox**

Everyone from the Occult Research Club to the leaders of the three fractions were openly gaping at the destruction of the light spear Issei used. Wait, rewind that, A light spear used by Issei?" None of this made any sense.

All eyes were brought to Michael who like everyone else was speechless at what just transpire.

"T-That's, I-I'm seeing things correctly right, Issei used a light spear the very same weapons use by heaven and fallen angels?" Rias asked not believe was she just witness.

"B-But that's impossible. Issei-kun is a devil so he can't create or use light spears." Irina Shidou said

All eyes were once again drawn to Michael who along with the other two had solemn faces.

"Yes it's true Devils can not generate and use a light spear, even as Forsakens it's impossible. Angels and Fallen Angels who turn themselves into Forsakens can still use holy powers but not Devils.

I'm just as surprise as the rest of you."

"Although it has been tried before from various Devil, Angels, and Fallen Angels who became Forsakens to try and obtain power from the other fractions. Most died from the strain it did to their bodies, while some were successful but died minutes later." Azazel mention following Michael's description.

"Still it's strange to see a Devil wield such power without falling prey to strains that comes it, perhaps something else happen to Issei that we are unaware of." Sirzech said gazing up at the unmoving masked Issei.

**xox**

Fear, pure unadulterated fear could be seen in Vali's eyes. When he first challenge Issei he knew right away that he was weak, it was only by getting him angry through taunts, attacking his friends, and promises to kill his parents was the only way for Issei to put up a decent fight. And he was right the fight when as plan and Issei was on his last leg, but that all change when he stab himself with that dagger and transform into

"**Vali, Vali! Now is not the time to be frozen in fear we must retreat now if you're to fight another day. Give up your pride just this once and fall back, there will be other opportunities to redeem yourself. **

"I should just use my juggernaut drive and turn this fight around."

"**Vali that is no longer the case, even if you do use juggernaut drive you won't be able to use it as long as your balance breaker. Now is time to withdraw and fight another day, you can't defeat every opponent each time you encounter them. Do you wish to die here Vali?" **Vali snap out of his daze he nodded to Albion words and move to escape through air.

Only to widen his eyes when Issei appeared next to him in a burst of speed. Before he move to dodge Issei punch him in the face sending Vali to the ground crashing into trees and other objects. Issei appeared behind Vali again and knock him in a different direction, he move to where Vali was thrown and hit him again. This continue for several minutes with Issei knocking Vali around like a pinball.

Vali was daze from the countless times he was knock back and forth, righting himself up to a standing position he stood up, and took up to the skies he hoped by gaining the high ground he could turn this one-sided fight to his favor.

Again it was short-lived when he felt something grasp his wings, turning his head around he saw Issei holding his right wing in his left hand, keeping him from flying. With no effort he threw Vali back to earth at great speeds. While Vali was descending Issei charge a red light spear in his right hand, and threw it towards Vali.

Quickly righting himself in mid-air he barely miss the light spear as it pass harmlessly behind him.

Landing on his feet Vali try to catch his breath after that quick save.

"**Here he comes."**

Albion was right, coming straight at him was Issei with another light spear in hand. Vali jump back avoiding the attack as dust and gravel rose from the cater created from Issei's fall.

Skidding to a halt Vali look back at Issei who stood in the cater he just created, his empty black eyes staring back at his. Vali soon growl in anger and rage.

"Don't underestimate me!" He summon four blue orbs from before and fired at Issei who remain still, Vali then charged a blue orb in his palm the size of a baseball and charge towards the unmoving Issei.

Only to stop cold when, with his left arm outstretch his hand open he crush the orb in his grasp.

"Impossible he caught it with his bare hand." An explosion occur with smoke covering the two.

When the smoke cleared, Issei mask was visible it's golden-yellow eyes glowed ominously, Vali could only widen his eyes when a great pain came from his chest. He look down through lidded eyes as he saw the white-blue armor of his balance breaker was destroy and blood spew freely from three claw-shaped marks going diagonal from his right shoulder to his left hip.

He fell on his back panting for breath as he try to cover his wound. Issei came up to the down form of Vali, he planted his right foot against Vali's left cheek, pushing his face into the dirt. Vali look up through his left eye to see the masked Issei growling down at him charging another light spear in hand.

**xox**

"...Issei!" Rias could no longer stand to watch this, she hurry to his side ignoring the pleas from her brother and peerage.

"Rias!"

"Buchou!"

xox

Vali try desperately to free himself from under Issei's foot who continued to stare down at him with a full powered light spear in hand.

Seeing no way out of this predicament Vali accepted his fate. He stare up into the monster's eyes, his eyes showed acceptance no rebellion in them. "It ends this way, does it?" His response was his face eating more dirt. "No mercy aye, just what to expect from a fight... Hmph, do it. Finish me off, you have me right where you want me." Issei then release an eerie roar to the skies, he brought back his arm holding the spear. Vali close his eyes, awaiting his death.

"Issei stop!" Came the voice of Rias Gremory, she hugged the back of the Issei with tears freely falling from her beautiful face. "No more, Please Issei that's enough." Issei growl lowly like a lion preparing to attack. Rias was not afraid, instead she press her body closer hoping to snap him out of it.

"That's enough Issei, please this is not like you. The real you would never kill regardless of being a devil, this isn't you. Please come back to me."

Issei remain still as if he heard everything clearly that Rias just said. He remove his foot from Vali's face, slowly turning to face Rias who remove herself to face him. For seconds maybe minutes, the two didn't move or tear their gaze from each other. Rias believe that her words got through.

However Issei made a move by raising the light spear he held, he move to stab Rias through.

"Rias" Sirzech yelled preparing a magic circle to teleport to Rias. Akeno and the others moving to protect their master and king.

Rias seeing the light spear coming closer she didn't move to dodge or get away, she close her eyes letting her tears fall.

She then heard the sound of energy dissipated and a hand on her head stroking her crimson red hair.

She open her eyes to see Issei staring back at her. His black mask no longer covered his face only the small left position of his face was still covered by his mask. From the horn cover a small amount of his head, then to face, and finally ending at the bottom of his jaw with several jaggered black teeth. His hair remain the same long, and falling freely across his back, his eyes however didn't change back, his irises were golden-yellow and the sclera and pupils were a pitch-black.

Issei stared back into Rias eyes who could form any words, instead look back with widen eyes. "Buchou... are you hurt? Are you ok." He sounded tired as if he would drop any second. Rias wipe her eyes clean of tears and smile. "Yes Issei, I'm ok now."

A small smile form on Issei's lips, "That's good, as a pawn who serves to protects his king. I fulfill my task." He then shut his eyes and fell unconscious he would have hit the ground had Rias not reacted, and catch him in her arms.

"Issei, Issei!" She shouted over and over as her pleas fell on deaf ears.

**xox**

Back at the Hyoudou household we find Issei in his room laying on his bed., a groan escape his lips, he sat up stretching his tired muscles. After that was done he took in his surroundings, noticing that he was in bedroom.

"When did I get back home? And where are Buchou and the others."

As if answering the latter, a yawn was heard next to him. Issei look down noticing for the first time that he wasn't alone. On either side of him firmly holding an arm was Rias and Asia, the yawn came from the now awake Rias, while Asia was still fast asleep.

Issei watch as she work the kinks out of her system rubbing her tired eyes after her nap. Rias opened her half lidded eyes and stare back into Issei's golden-yellow eyes, she close her eyes again believing she was still dreaming, but she quickly open them again to see Issei there staring back at her.

"...Good morning Buchou-"

"Issei" Rias shouted grabbing Issei and hugging him for dear life. Asia woke up from Rias shouting of Issei and the movement of the bed. She went through the same checklist as Rias did when she first woke up, once finish she look to Buchou hugging Issei with her head on his shoulder and tears falling from her eyes.

"I-Issei-san?"

At the sound of her soft voice, Issei barely turn his head to see Asia tackle him from behind wrapping her arms around his waist, her face hidden in his back. So the two continue to cry their eyes out, while Issei try his best to comfort them.

Five minutes later and the two had cry all their tears out, Rias was the first to recover.

"Issei, w-what happen to you? Explain this..." She began.

Issei was confuse about buchou's questioningly when he look at his hands for the first time. They were not his normal human hands, instead they had claws, razor sharp claws to be in fact. Issei move his way out of Rias's and Asia's grasp standing up and walking to a mirror he saw on his computer desk. Retrieve the mirror he was visibly shock by what he saw in the reflection. His eyes had change from brown to golden-yellow with black surrounding the irises and pupil. His hair was much longer, he notice the large black horn on top of his head, going down was mask covering a small position of the left side of his face.

Issei turn back around to Rias staring at him with eyes demanding an answer, while Asia look close to tears. Before he could answer Rias got up from the bed and walk towards Issei, Standing in front of him she raise her right hand as if she was going to slap him, Issei waited for her to do when he felt the same hand on his cheek, running her hand across his mask fragment.

"You idiot." She scolded softly with no anger in her tone, "Why did you this to yourself Issei?" She look into yellow eyes with sad eyes. Issei didn't want to see her cry again, so he embrace Rias in hug which she was visibly shock not expecting this from him. "Buchou... remember at your engagement party to Raiser Phenex." Rias was confuse from the question but thought back to that particular event.

When she remember what Issei was referring to she gasp with tears forming in her eyes, she drew back to see Issei with a solemn look.

"I told you that I would give up any part of my body, even my life to protect you, for I'm a pawn of Rias Gremory." He declare with determination. He grab Rias's left hand with his right, he look down into her blue-green eyes, noticing that he was taller then her now by a few feet. "I meant every word buchou no matter what I will always protect you, even in death I'll make sure no one lays a finger on you, Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, hell even Kiba. I'll keep you safe I don't care what I have to do to do." Issei was serious in his speech just by the look in eyes, showing that he came to terms with this long ago and that he will never turn back on word.

By now both Rias and Asia who join the two were in tears, both sadden by what Issei had done to himself just to protect them. It was sweet hearing it from him in such a dearing way, but it still didn't change the fact that he when to great lengths to accomplish this.

Rias embrace Issei once again from the front while Asia hug his back. Rias look up into Issei's eyes once more seeing the warmth and care in them despite not being their original color. "Baka." She said quietly, burying her face in his chest. Issei only smile as he comfort the two by gently rubbing their backs, while they cry themselves on his chest.

**xox**

After calming the two down they left his room walking down the stairs to enter the living room to find everyone else was here, either sitting on the couches or standing around. All eyes were drawn on Issei.

Azazel was the first to speak.

"Yo, Sekiryuutei can I still call you that seeing how your."

"What he means to say Issei-kun is that with your new form do you still have your sacred gear?" Sirzech ask politely from where he was seated.

"Oh, Ddraig of course I still have Ddraig with me, but seeing as I'm now... this. He's currently somewhere else at the moment. Because of my new form he could no longer be on my left arm because of magical pressure is much higher now and my body is working to fix that problem, at the moment he's seal away in my mind until the process is done." Issei finish explaining with everyone nodding their heads.

"Any idea on when your powers will be finish?" Azazel asked

"Ddraig mention before the transformation that my powers should be fine in a week but if I go about without using any magic then three days."

"Is the transformation permanent or can you cancel it at anytime?"

"I'm afraid it's permanent, Issei-kun what you did can not be reverse. Forsakens are not a transformation or evolution they're their own species. Once you become a Forsaken there is no escape."

Sirzech mention seriously, all eyes once again turn to Issei who wasn't surprise at all. "Like I told Buchou and Asia back upstairs is I don't care if I'm stuck like this forever with no hope of changing back. I'll protect them and everyone in the Occult Research Club, I have no regrets." The three leader nodded with smiles on their faces glad that the old Issei was still there. Kiba smile at Issei's words silently vowing to do the same.

The girls of the Occult Research Club including Irina were happy from Issei's declaration. It brought joy in their hearts when Issei showed how far he went and was willing to go to keep them safe. Knowing that he will always be the same Issei that they know no matter what he becomes.

Issei took this moment to look around the living room noticing that Vali was no where in sight.

"Where's Vali?" He asked Michael answer him this time.

"After you fell unconscious a Youkai by the name of Bikou arrive to take Vali back to who knows where. "

"Bikou is a descendant of Sun Wukong, he and Vali are apart of a group known as the Khaos Brigade. Hmph never expected that he would join with them."

"Are they anyone we should worry about?"

"At the moment no for we don't know what their motives are, so no need to worry." Azazel said with a grin.

"On a different note, Issei-san." Michael call out to Issei getting his attention. "I hope if it's not too much to ask but could you explain on how a Devil turn into a Forsaken hybrid was capable of using a light spear." Michael asked innocently, he had been bothered since he first saw the light spear in Issei's hands, he need an answer.

"I was kind of wondering the same thing." Azazel followed up

"Surely an answer to this question is not too hard for you is it Issei-kun." Even Sirzech as well.

Issei look around the living room seeing everyone's eyes were solely focus on him. He turn to sides and was surprise with Rias and Asia giving him the same stare as everyone else. To be honest it kind of scare him seeing all these eyes focus on him not knowing if they will like his answer.

Steeling his nerves taking a huge, deep breath, he open his eyes to look back at the questioningly crowd. "Before I say anything you may... not like my answer or believe me."

"Perhaps but we'll have to see for ourselves." Michael said with a smile on his face.

"Ok but don't say I didn't warn ya." Issei finish vaguely.

…

…

...

…...WWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTT!


End file.
